Can we grab a coffee together?
by BreesUnicorn
Summary: As graduation looms on Kurt horizon he feels nervous moving to New York and away from his pack. After breaking up with Blaine, for cheating, could the introduction of a certain blonde New Yorker make him feel okay again? Summary Kind Of Sucks. Not Blaine friendly. Werewolf!AU


**Hey guys i'm back, before I updated special baby I asked for prompts to help me get back into the head space on tumblr so I thought i'd share what I did.**

**Please do send more prompts, glee, criminal minds, merlin are all good fandoms but please no Blaine stories I cant write those.**

**Warning: Some violence**

**Prompt: Hi :) I hope I won't bother you but I saw that you asked for some prompts and I have some ideas :D Kurt and Adam met in high school and Kurt has a big crush on Adam or possessive werewolf!Adam he isnt happy when Kurt talks about how his ex hurted him**

**A/N: I kind of went off a little bit but I hope it's still okay**

* * *

From Blaine Anderson: To Kurt Hummel  
Message Sent: May 12th 2012 8:15pm  
"Kurt, Kurt why didn't you apply to Ohio State? I need you here Kurt"

From Blaine Anderson: To Kurt Hummel  
Message Sent: May 12th 2012 8:30pm  
"Why aren't you listening to me? I need you Kurt."

From Blaine Anderson: To Kurt Hummel  
Message Sent: May 12th 2012 9:00pm  
'Fine I'm going out with the warblers, ring if you grow up'

From Blaine Anderson: To Kurt Hummel  
Message Sent: May 14th 2012 11:00am  
"Kurt it's been 2 days, I know I cheated and it's not okay but what did you except? If you didn't want me out with Sebastian you should've rang"

From Blaine Anderson: To Kurt Hummel  
Message Sent: May 14th 2012 12:00pm  
"Honestly Kurt it's your own fault NYADA rejected you, I need you more than New York"

From Blaine Anderson: To Kurt Hummel  
Message Sent: May 15th 2012 7:00am  
"Kurt! Why aren't you replying?"

Kurt looks up from his phone, tears fall freely down his face as he reads the unanswered questions of his now ex-boyfriend. This year was supposed to be the best of his entire school year, his main bullying had now become a new friend and ally, despite his recent attempt due to being outed, his brother and family had become fully untied, he was getting solos in glee club but most importantly, he, Kurt Hummel, had found love. Or so he thought. Blaine moving to be with him had seemed like the last piece to the perfect puzzle, looking down on it now though Kurt doesn't think he likes the finished product.

Kurt Hummel: Went from being in a relationship to single

So much had gone wrong this year, Blaine cheating, getting rejected from NYADA, Santana being outed. His dream paradise had become a living hell. At least it was over though, no more high school, in 7 days he was free to take on the world. He would still go to New York, it may have rejected him but Kurt needs New York more than anything on the planet.

Walking towards his locker Kurt smiles sadly as he watches everyone looking bright and cheerful for their future, none knowing how easily it could fall to pieces. Jocks lean up again lockers, pretty cheerleaders eyes directed straight towards the strong biceps strategically placed in their eye sight.

What was Kurt going to do? Tell them dreams don t come true? Crush any hope they have? No. Let the dreamers keep dreaming, who is to say he's completely failed? He had yet to try.

The scariest part about leaving to New York would be the loss of his pack. Kurt was one of the remaining Lima, Ohio werewolves, his father, Alpha of the pack led a group of 10 werewolves, most of them fully matured only having two remaining adolescents, Kurt himself, and Santana Lopez herself.

Kurt had heard Santana saying she had plans to move to New York after school, but a cheerleading scholarship in Kentucky quickly changed her plans. Speaking of Santana the dark haired cheerleader strutted through the small early morning crowd in the halls of McKinley and made her way over to Kurt who had been absent-mindedly staring into his locker for almost half an hour.

He gently shook himself off before grabbing his two textbooks for the day, AP Calculus 2 and AP Modern History. Suddenly a strong sense of testosterone floods into Kurt sense, the smell of pure male, chocolate, tea and a unidentifiable sense of home. Kurt instantly knew there was a new Werewolf in his corridors.

While Kurt himself had Alpha genetics in him, he chooses to exert them in a less aggressive way, rather than using them for protection of his fellow pack living in a Beta style. His instantly snap his eyes up to where Santana and a tall blonde male are leaning next to his locker, a large smirk rest on Santana's face.

"Like what you smell Hummel?" She teases knowing Kurt couldn't resist the smell of a new werewolf. In a pack, let alone area, secluded as Lima werewolves were hard to come by, having visiting packs or lone wolves was almost unheard of.

"Hello, I'm Adam. I presume you're Kurt" The blonde boy greet cheerily in a English accent. He immediately screamed Alpha causing Kurt to shackle up his back and glare at the intruder. Something changes instantly when Kurt glares straight into his eyes, fireworks seem to explode between them, scents of chocolate, flowers and pure sex flood out of their glands causing Santana to gag.

"Oh god gross, calm down boys" She coughs as she waves her hands around the waft away the scent invading her. 'Nailed it' she thought satisfactorily, the scent shared she knows too well. It's the one she made when she met Brittany for the first time, Kurt Hummel had just met his mate.

"Sorry Satan" Kurt pathetically jokes, his face is flushed a dark red and he struggles to take his eyes off of Adam.  
"It's alright sweet porcelain, you teenagers and hormones and what not." She teases causing Kurt to flush brighter and Adam to make a chocking sound as he watches the boy in front of him, one word in mind 'Mine'

"Adam here is from New York" Santana informs, deciding to make this introduction short so she can escape the scent exchanging before she begins to puke up a rainbow or something "You wanted a friend in New York, here you go"

"Wait, you live in New York?" Kurt asks excitedly, Santana rolls her eyes at the love sick puppies muttering "No I totally didn't just say that" as she leaves them to chase after Brittany who was walking down the hall.

"Yeah for the past 4 years now, I'm originally from a small pack in Essex but I moved to pursue my dreams" Adam answers smiling brightly as Kurt clings to every word, he reaches forwards to grab onto one of Kurt's risks "I go to NYADA"

Kurt instantly feels the mood slump at the words. Tears begin to form in his eyes but he refuses to let them fall 'You're stronger then this Kurt'

"Are you okay?" Adam asks causing Kurt to do a double take. 'Am I okay?'

"Yeah" he slowly answers "I auditioned but I didn't get in"

"Was it Carmen you auditioned for?" Adam asks shocking Kurt even more, 'He seems genereally interested in me? Why?'

"Yeah I did, she seemed to like my audition at first" Kurt sheepishly admits

"She does this every year" Adam mutters, almost to himself "Kurt, don't let it get you down, every year Carmen rejects someone only to pull them back in out of the blue to re-audition. She wants to make sure the person truly wants to be there"

"How do you know?" Kurt asks wearily not wanting to get his hopes up only to be let down

"She's done it to me sadly" Adam sheepishly grins "I'll admit though it does work, I've never taken my acceptance for granted unlike other people in my year"

Suddenly the bell rings signally the beginning of class, Kurt feels like his soul snaps out of a trance as he notices the full corridors, glee club members look upon him with disgusted and judgmental faces, Blaine is barrelling towards him in furry, 'Wait what?'

Suddenly Blaine is right in front of Kurt eyes burning with jealousy and rage. Strong hand outstretched as they shove him harshly into his own open locker. Kurt moans in pain as he falls to the floor, bloods leaks out from his back where to corner of the locker had nicked him.

"What the hell" Blaine screeches into Kurt face, Adam stands to the side his mouth opened in shock as he shakes with his own rage 'Don't hurt my Kurt'

"What the hell Blaine?" Kurt yells back as he tries to examine the wound on his back. Blaine leans down and grabs onto the collar of Kurt's light blue button up shirt as he yanks him roughly to his feet and shoves him into his locker so his legs are splayed awkwardly in front of him.

"Let go" Adams voice intervenes in a dark and murderous tone. Blaine glares up at the taller boy and snarls "He's mine! What are you doing talking to what's mine?"

"Mine" Adam growls back as he yanks the back of Blaine's own collared polo shirt causing him to let go of Kurt. Adam throws the smaller boy across the hallway and onto the hard stone floor.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispers in shock at his once loving and caring friends actions, he feels the bruising coming out on his body already. He shakes in complete shock as he watches Adam growl at Blaine to "stay down" Blaine obeys and stays curled up in the fetal position as Adam comes into Kurt's line of vision.

"Are you hurt?" he whispers gently and he cradles Kurt's body against his solid, warm form rather than leaning against the cold locker.

"I'll be fine" Kurt whispers before burying his head into the warm shoulder infront of him "I want to go, please can we go?"

"Of course" Adam answers before picking up Kurt's messenger bag, closing his locker, and leading the boy out of the corridor and into the car. He never lets go of Kurt once.

"Adam?" Kurt whispers as his dropped into the familiar passenger seat of his navigator

"Yes?"

"Can we grab a coffee together?"

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
